


Amor podrido

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Daiki se sentía culpable por Kei, pero no podía evitar de volver siempre del menor.“Esta no es la solución para vuestros problemas, ¿lo sabes?”Se lo decía siempre, Ryosuke, cada vez que se veían.





	Amor podrido

**Amor podrido**

Daiki se movía encima a él, con gestos cuidados, casi tuviera miedo de herirlo.

Una precaución no necesaria, se daba cuenta, pero le gustaba mostrar esta atención por él.

Besó cada centímetro disponible de esa piel clara, atractiva, se divirtió dibujando encima a esas líneas imaginarias con la lengua, bajándose, tomando en boca su erección con un movimiento determinado, mientras empezaba a prepararlo lentamente.

Quería que ese momento no terminara. Quería quedarse allí para siempre, con el calor de esa piel y los gemidos del menor que le entraban en las orejas, exigentes, ansiados porque él hiciera algo más. 

Y Daiki nunca había sido bueno a rechazar algo a Ryosuke.

Se separó momentáneamente de él y fue a descansarse en la cama, poniéndola una mano en la cadera y moviéndolo encima a sí, penetrándolo con un empujón cuidado tan pronto como fueran cómodos.

Apretó los ojos, como siempre tratando de resistir al deseo de empezar inmediatamente a moverse dentro de ese cuerpo caliente.

Vio la expresión en la cara de Yamada hacerse menos tensa, y entonces decidió de salir lentamente de él, tras entrando de vuelta rápido, empujándose lo más que podía, tomando las riendas de la situación hasta que no fue el menor a moverse encima a él, buscando un contacto siempre mayor con Arioka, dejando fluctuar sus caderas sensualmente, casi lascivo.

Tan hermoso que Daiki tenía dificultades creyendo que pusiera estar algo mejor.

Se quedó inerte mirándolo, mientras Ryosuke movía la mano hacia su mismo miembro y empezaba a tocarse rápido, consciente de cuanto le gustase al mayor cuando lo hacía él; tenía la frente bañada de sudor y las mejillas enrojadas, en esa cara deformada por el placer.

Se corrió unos minutos después, ensuciándole el estómago y el pecho y dejándose recaer, mientras a ese punto Daiki lo agarró con decisión de las caderas, empujando dentro de él con fuerza, casi brutal, ansiado para llegar al orgasmo.

Y cuando lo hizo, se apretó a ese cuerpo inerme encima al suyo, pasándose las manos alrededor la cintura y dejando que su piel adhiriera a la suya, respirando su olor, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Quería no tener que dejarlo ir.

Pero sabía que no podía escaparse de sus responsabilidades más que así, sabía que tenía Kei a casa, esperándolo.

Suspiró bajo, tratando de no ser oído por Yamada.

Habían discutido sobre eso hasta unos minutos antes, y no tenía intención de recomenzar.

Tenía problemas, Daiki, estaba inútil tratar de negarlo.

Después haber luchado para obtener a Kei, después haber cedido a sus caprichos y sus cambios de humor y finalmente haber tenido éxito de tenerlo por sí mismo, nunca habría creído que solo en un año pusieran caer víctimas de la cotidianidad. 

Se despertaban, cada mañana, se daban el beso de buenos días, desayunaban juntos y después salían, volvían a casa por la tarde cansados, se descansaban, tenían sexo porque debían y se dormían; la mañana siguiente, empezaban de vuelta.

Daiki no estaba seguro de lo que le había pasado, solo sabía que ya no tenía intención de seguir en delante de esa manera.

Y después, había Yamada.

Se había infiltrado en su vida como algo nuevo, fresco, algo capaz de hacerlo sonreír y de hacerlo feliz.

Daiki se sentía culpable por Kei, pero no podía evitar de volver siempre del menor. 

_“Esta no es la solución para vuestros problemas, ¿lo sabes?” _

Se lo decía siempre, Ryosuke, cada vez que se veían.

Y Daiki no le respondía, solo lo besaba tan fuerte de hacerle daño, porque no quería escucharlo, porque no quería oír que no era una solución, porque no quería ser víctima de mala consciencia, no cuando estaba allí, en el solo lugar en que realmente quisiera ser.

Pero Ryosuke rechazaba de entender, y seguía teniendo esa mirada fría cuando estaban juntos.

Se dejaba llevar por la lujuria como él, pero no entendía que por el mayor no era solo eso, que no buscaba solo sexo por él, que los momentos pasados juntos no eran solo una fuga.

Alejó Yamada de sí, lentamente, yendo al baño para limpiarse rápidamente y vistiéndose, bajo la mirada cuidada del menor.

“¿Tienes que ir?” murmuró, improvisamente triste.

_No, Ryo. No quiero irme, no quiero volver a casa. Quiero quedarme aquí, aun no entenderías por qué. _

Daiki se mordió un labio, asintiendo. 

“Sí. Tengo que volver a casa, Kei... Kei me está esperando.” respondió, en baja voz.

Salió como había entrado, siempre con la misma sensación de vacío, otra vez sin haber dicho a Ryosuke lo que sentía.

Sin haberlo dicho que con Kei no iba bien porque estaban en un círculo vicioso que se repetía continuamente, y era verdad, que pero la razón principal porque Daiki seguía buscándolo solo era que lo amaba.

Daiki se lo tuvo dentro.

Había aprendido de sus errores cuanto mal una relación pusiera hacer al amor, y ya no estaba listo a sacrificar lo que sentía para Ryosuke.


End file.
